Secrets and Lies
by PJOHPHGlove
Summary: Leo is keeping a secret from the person he cares about most. Reyna is confused, not knowing what her boyfriend is keeping from her. Will he ever tell her? Read and find out :) LOTS OF LEYNA. Dont like, dont read. Simple :) Rated T cause im paranoid.
1. PROLOUGE

**Reyna:**

****He is perfect. His hair, his eyes, his mouth, his nose, did I mention his eyes? He's adorable and sweet. He loves me. I think.

But, he's keeping this huge secret. I don't know what it is. He won't tell me. Am I not worthy of his trust? Does he not trust me?

Why is he keeping all these secrets and telling lies?

* * *

**Leo:**

****She's perfect. Her voice, her eyes, her hair. She loves me. I presume. She's beautiful. But, I'm keeping a huge secret from her. I can't tell her. She'd never think of me the same way again.

It's not that I don't trust her. She's completely worthy of my trust. I just don't want her to leave me. So, I keep secrets and tell lies.


	2. Te Amo

**Secrets And Lies: Chapter 1**

**Reyna:**

I started walking towards the bus stop, in search of the curly brown head I love so much. _There,_ I thought,_ found you,_ as I spotted him. I slowly crept towards him, praying that he wouldn't turn around and notice me.

But, he did. Just like he always does. Every day. No matter how many ways i come up with for sneaking up on him, he always turns around right towards me.

His eyes sparkled in the morning light as I advanced. He was wearing the usual, strange, but intoxicating clothes he always does. His shoes and pants were normal. Just black Vans and old jeans. His shirt is what always catches me. It was a neon pink, long sleeved, v-neck, with the words, 'Royalty Undercover' on it, which is his band. Don't ask me why it's pink. Thats just the way he is.

"Hey," Leo said as I walked up, grinning like a fool.  
"Hello," I replied with a smirk upon my face, I dropped my backpack to the ground, crouched, and strated digging through it for my hoodie. It was chilly, and I was wearing shorts and a thin t-shirt.

Right as I found it, and was about to pull it out, I felt hands wrap around my waist, and pull me upright.

Leo turned me to face him. "Happy birthday," he said, with a smile upon his face, as he rested his forehead against mine.

I smiled. And here I thought he had forgetten. "Thanks," I whispered, slightly overwhelmed by how close he was. But I, in now way, was going to ask him to move.

"I have something for you." Leo proclaimed, drawing away, much to my dissapointment.

He knelt and rumaged through his bag, before withdrawing box covered in paper desinged with stars. "Here." he said nervously, handing me the package.

I untied the sparkley little bow, and slowly started ripping off the paper.

Okay. Now, I have a reason for this. The last time Leo gave me something, it exploded in my face. Of course, that had been before we started dating, but still. I was cautious.

"Oh, my god, it's not going to explode, just open it already!" Leo exclaimed. I smiled sheepishly, and ripped the paper off. I gasped as the paper fell away to reveal a sparkling gold box, with the words: _Eris semper in corde meo,_ inscribed on it.

"What does this mean?" I ask, still entranced by the box.

"Oh," Leo said, "It means, '_You will always be in my heart_.'

I grinned, and blushed. Always in his heart. ME! Reyna! I looked back down at the box. I think it opens. I can see small hinges. I pull at the lid, and it opens. What I saw... Wow.

It was... Beautiful.

It was a gorgeous silver braided chain, with a shining silver ring strung onto it.

I pulled it out, and held it infront of me. Leo was looking at me, nervous, trying to see if I liked it.

"Leo..." I said, trying, but unable to form a coherent sentence. He seemed to think this was bad.

'It's okay, if you don't like it. I understand. I just thought you would. Obviously, I was wrong. Why d-"

I cut him off with a kiss. He responded imedeitly. When we broke apart, he said, "So, I take it you like it?"

I shook my head. "Yes, you idiot. You should know my awed silence, from my disgusted one, by now. Really Leo."

He chuckled, somewhat sheepish, but mostly overjoyed. "Yeah. Sorry Rey. I was nervous." I laughed. "I could tell." Leo stuck his tounge out at me.

Smiling, I look back at the necklace, and picked up the ring. Inscribed on the inside of band were: _Semper aternumque te amabo._ Another latin phrase. What is it with this kid and latin?

"Leo. What does this one mean?" I asked. He looked nervous again, and was rubbing the back of his neck.

"Um, it means... Well..." He would have continued stammering, if the bus hadn't pulled up then, and looking profoundly relieved as he clammered up behind me said, "I'll tell you after school. Just put on the necklace. Please."

I looked at him, and was about to reply, when the angry voice of the bus driver drifted over to us.

"Will you just sit down already?"

* * *

**A/N: WHAT DOES IT MEAN? Why is Leo so nervous?**

**Can you tell I REALLY, like latin? It's such a cool language. And plus, this is Reyna, preator of the Twelfth Legion, even if she isnt in this story.**

**Do you like it? I know at least three people do. I got a really funny review last night, for the prolouge. Here:**

**From: Interested**

**Interested: Hmm *Strokes imaginary beard* you may continue.**

**Whoever you are, I love you. You made my... Night.**

**Sorry its short. They most likely get longer as the story goes on. I hope.**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**Glove**


	3. 10 Reasons

Chapter 2

Secrets and Lies

Reyna

At school, at least 20 people wished me happy birthday, during first period. Leo, being the big, stupid sap that he is, put in the anouncments that it was my birthday, and said that everyone _has_ to wish me a happy birthday, or he'd have them beheaded. Then, after he said thathe faltered, and changed it to, "Oh, um just kidding! I'll just annoy you till you do."

He can be so weird sometimes.

Now, it's lunch and I'm about to punch my lovely boyfriend in the face, then kiss him, then punch him again, and tell him to tell _me_ what the necklace means.

I had one of my friends who took latin look at it, and when she saw it she started jumping up and down. Hazel refused to tell me though. She said Leo had told her not to. That boy... Ahh. I see him now.

"Leo Valdez!" I yelled across the cafetieria, and he froze, then slowly turned toward me. A sheepish smile came across his face. That kid always seems to have that smile on. Well, he always does something wrong.

I walked up to him, and he started talking. Fast.

"Okay, so I know you're not that into displays of affection, nut, I've wanted to say this for a long time." He took a deep breath, as if preparing himself for something. I looked on, confused. It threw me off a little. Leo is never truely nervous about anything.

Now, I know I said he was nervous before, but this is different. Before, it was like small insignifigant nervous. Now, it was like, 'About to jump off a cliff with only a small patch of fabric A.K.A. base jumping' nervous.

"Okay, so." He took another deep breath. "Te amo." Leo looked up at me, and sighed, seeing as I _don't understand latin._

"Rey," He looked into my dark-brown-almost-black eyes, with his beautiful chocolate brown ones, and said, "I love you."

I stood there. Extremely shocked. A million thoughts ran through my head, but one was the front and foremost.

_Why?_

I kept standing there, thinking over everything thats ever happened between us.

One time, I punched him in the nose for being annoying. And I actually broke it. I felt terrible for weeks.

Then, I have a terrible personality. I can be quite standoff-ish. Yet, he started dating me anyways.

He has put up with me, through all my faults. I have done nothing but be rude, and mean.

How can he love _me?_

"Reyna."

I looked up, to see him smiling.

"I know whats going through your head. 'How can he love me? I'm a horrible person, why does he love me?'

"Well Rey, I have quite a few reasons why, but for now, I'll just name ten.

"One. Your personality. You're not afraid to stand up for what you believe in. Me, I've always had to hide behind a mask, not showing people who I really am. You're not scared of that.

Two. Your eyes. Your beautiful, _beautiful_, dark brown eyes. I know you hate them. But, you don't see what I see. You haven't been gazing into your eyes, when ever you get the chance. I love the little flecks of gold, here and there. The even dark rings of black surrounding them.

Three. Your hair. Its all nice and shiny, and I can't help running my hands through it. Its so smooth, and silky. Wow, I just sounded really gay."

I laughed, my eyes shining. I was already as happy as could be, and he was only at number three.

"Four. Your laugh, which you just demonstrated for me. It's even better than my bands music, and _that_ is saying something.

Five. The way you walk. Confidently, but not cockily. Like, you know that your the best, but choose not the flaunt it.

Six. The way you talk. When your excited, you get really animatied, and start talking with your hands. You can get so energetic.

Seven. Your lips. They're soft, and I quite enjoy kissing them.

Eight. The way you always, _always_ seem to know what I'm thinking, and have the perfect response for it. You get me.

Nine. Your hands. See those spaces between your fingers? Those are where mine belong. They fit so perfectly, it amazes me everytime."

I giggled. He took my hand in his, and entertwined his fingers with mine. I look at our hands, my small, and soft, his large, and long fingered, completely encasing mine.

"And finally, ten. Your voice. You would not believe the effect your voice has on me. The soft, sweet, melodious tone. It makes me fall deep, and makes me never want to stop. Nevr want your voice to stop talking, singing, joking, whatever. It keeps me going.

I love everything about you, Reyna Karth. And that will never change."

I gazed up at him, lost in thought of what he just said. He named some weird aspects about me, that I would never have thought of. But, he noticed them. He said he loved them.

He loves me.

"Leo Valdez." I said, looking into his eyes.

"I love you too."

* * *

**DAWWWWW! Leo, you big sap. That was just to cute.**

**You guys should be proud of me. In the first draft of this, there was no Leo conffessing everything he loves about Rey in it. It ended around Leo saying I love you.**

**WE STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT THE NECKLACE MEANS. Well, you don't. It'd be a little odd if I didn't.**

**You might find out soon. I'm not entirely sure.**

**Also, if you will please listen to my plees of forgivness?**

**I AM SO SO SO SORRY. I haven't updated this story in forever. I was trying to do it every week, but that just added one more thing to my schedule. So, it took me a while to write this much. And I know its short. But, for my long time readers, this is no surprise for you.**

**I mean, female James Patterson here, am I right?  
No? Okay.**

**But, good news. I AM GRANDMA JOSEPHINE IN WILLY WONKA AND THE CHOCOLATE FACTORY. I got the part :) Sure, I don't sing. But, I am only a freshman. The upper-classmen got the better rolls. I don't care. I'm in the play. Thta's all that matters :)**

**Well, okay guys. This is getting long. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**TE AMO MEANS I LOVE YOU IN LATIN.**

**Te Amo my dear readers!**

**Glove.**


	4. Trouble in the form of Beauty Queen

**Secrets and Lies **

Leo.

After I told her those ten things, and she told me she loved me too... I took us a while to stop smiling. Actually, I dont think we stopped smiling till school was over. And we were home.

Reyna Karth loves me. Me, Leo Valdez. Apparently just as much as I love her.

Is this what went through her mind when I told her? Her expression looked somewhat similar.

Okay, stop dwelling on Reyna's face, Valdez. You have to figure out what you're going to do.

What's going to happen when she finds out? I mean, I can't keep lying to her... About something this big. Every time she calls, I have to flee from wherever I am, so she doesn't suspect who I am.

There are downsides to being a prince.

Like, being forced to move away from your country, and goto a real highschool.

Falling in love with a gorgeous girl.

Having to lie about your whole life to her.

Life as a prince is not all sunshine and rainbows, let me tell you.

Now, ever since that, er, incident, I have had to keep my secret from everyone I meet.

Even the girl of my dreams.

Maybe I should-

"Leo Valdez!" I heard a voice shout from downstairs. "Get your royal butt down here, right this instant."

Ahhh. Piper. Stupid beauty queen.

Literally.

"What do you want, McLean?" I asked as I strolled down the stairs, hands in my hoodie pockets.

She smirked. "So Valdez. How's life?" I narrowed my eyes. Since when has Piper McLean queen of the fashion bisuness, and girl who hates hanging out with me, care how my life is going?

You guessed it. Never.

"What do you want, McLean?" I repeated. Her smirk grew.

"Oh, you know. The usual. Say, hows that girlfriend of yours? Renna, or whatever her name is."

I closed my eyes. "Her name is Reyna, and since when do you care?" I said through gritted teeth. I honestly can't think of a single reason this... That Piper would want to know about Reyna.

I mean, it's not like my parents don't know about her. They've met her, and think she's awesome.

Even Nyssa likes her, and God knows how hard it is to get her to like anything.

There's really nothing about Reyna that she could use against me.

At least, so I thought.

"Reyna. Thats right. Reyna Karth. So have you, ehem, told her about your background?" Piper asked, looking amused.

I was about to answer her, with some smartass comment, but my phone rang. Reyna's ring tone, that always scares the crap outta me.

It's of her screaming as loudly as possible. Which is quite loud. She figured it would be funny.

And it is, kinda, when it goes off during parliament because I forgot to turn it on silent.

Anyways, back to the phone call.

"Hey Rey." I answered, whilist glaring at McLean.

"Hey! What's up?" I could hear the nervousness in her voice, like she knew I was hiding something but she didn't know what. And that I was in the middle of what I was hiding.

"Nothing much, babe." I smiled when she groaned at the term of endearment. "Just talking to an old friend who dropped by."

"Oh. Should I call back later of something?" Reyna asked, obviously not wanting to interrupt the rejoined besties.

I laughed. "No, Rey. It's fine. Not exactly on the best of terms with this friend. What's up Rey?"

I could practically see her narrowing her eyes at my subject change.

"Oh I just wanted to know if I could come over. But if you have company..." She trailed off.

I shook my head. "Just get over here Reyna."

She laughed and hung up. I smiled at my ridiculous girlfriends antics.

"She's on her way, McLean. Beat it." I growled. Piper shook her brown head.

"No, that's okay. I think I'll stay to meet the famous Reyna Karth."

I was about to tell her to talk a long walk off a short pier, but the doorbell rang.

Reyna was here. Piper wasn't about to leave.

She was going to tell her my secret.

And I thought this day was going to end on a good note.

Boy was I wrong.

* * *

A/N: TADA! Chapter 3. I think. This is chapter 3 right? Because I'm not entirely sure. Oh well.

SOOO. How many of you people are as super excited for House of Hades as I am? Yes I realize it's 10 months away. No, I do not care.

LOOK ANOTHER CHARACTER! Piper hasentered the story and she is a biotch. Look! It was slightly less fluffy this time, I hope you're proud of me. It was really hard not to make him super fluffy, because you knowthat here has to be conflict right? Soo here it is. In the form of Piper McLean.

So okay! I updated rather quickly, this time.

Reward me with reviews.

P.S. Padfoot! I win this round!

Glove.


	5. What in the world

**A/N: Totally thought this was longer than it is. Its only 670 words. so much longer in my journal. Took me forever too. WELLLL, I hope you like it. Piper is a bitch. Sorry for those people who like her.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Reyna. :)

When I opened the door, when Leo shouted come in, the first thing I noticed was the extremely gorgeous girl standing in his spacious living room.

Okay, lets back up here. leo doesn't have a _house_ he has a fricken _mansion._ So, his living room was about the size of my whole house. And my house isn't small. It's a ginormous room.

Anyways, there was this girl. She had long, smooth, wavy chocolate brown hair, and blue-ish, green-ish, brown-ish eyes. She was seriously beautiful.

And standing about five feet from my boyfriend.

"Hey Rey." said boyfriend smiled, and wrapped his arms around me. I relaxed into his embrace. 'Come on Reyna," I said to myself, 'You aren't going to lose Leo over some pretty girl. He loves _you.'_

I hugged him back tightly. He smiled into my hair. I pulled back slightly, and looked at the Pretty Girl. She smiled at me and held out her hand. "Hi. I'm Piper. Piper McLean." As I shook her hand, I noticed something behind her smile. Something akin with... Was that hatred? Possibley? Jealousy? But, why would she be jealous of _me_? She's perfect, and I'm just... "Reyna. Reyna Karth."

"Oh I know. Leo talks about you _constently._"

I looked up at Leo, who had turned a deep shade of red, and was shaking his head at Piper.

"Does he, now?" I said, amused. Piper smirked. "Oh, yes. Our little_ prince_ just can't stop talking about his little Rey Rey." She had the biggest grin on her face, while Leo paled, and looked horrified.

I was so confused. All she did was say he talks about me alot. Which was really sweet and cute. I don't know why he's horrified... Unless he's embarressed?

Now he's turning red. He is! Leo Valdez is emabrressed! That is adorable.

"Aw, Leo really?" I decided to be nice, since he kinda looked like he was freaking out. He started when I spoke, and looked at me confused.

"Wha... What?" Leo stuttered.

Now it was my turn to be confused. "Do you really never stop talking about me?" I asked slowly. He looked relieved. I feel like I'm missing something.

"Yes, babe. I really do talk about you constently. You're too gorgeous not to." Leo said, smiling down at me. I blushed.

Piper cooed.

It was weird.

Leo and I stared at Piper, wonder why she made that noise.

"Oh, sorry. You guys are just so _cute!" _she squealed. I looked at her for a second more, before turning to Leo, deciding not to comment.

"I'm going to go put my stuff in your room. Kay?" I asked. He nodded and kissed my forehead, then released me.

I walked upstairs and went to Leo's very messy room. I dumped my stuff on his bed, and was about to leave when something on his nightstand caught my eye.

"What in the world...?"

_Leo._

"Piper, won't you just leave already?" I said through gritted teeth while Reyna went upstairs.

"Why Leo, you make me think you don't want me here." She fake smiled. Very obviously. I scowled.

I couldn't believe she just said that I was a prince _right in front of Reyna._ That little... No, not a word bad enough for her. God, I wish Nico di Angelo were here. She's dead scared of that kid. He'd be able to knock some sense into her. At least rey didn't pick up on it.

Piper slowly walked up to me, and poked her finger in to my chest.

"You can't tell me what to do, Valdez. I have so much dirt on you that I could tell her... You don't stand a chance, unless you comply with my deal." She glared threatenly, but I didn't flinch. Reyna's glare is so much worse than this.

I glared right back and _she_ fliched. I smirked. I was about to tell her what she could do with her 'deal' when I heard Reyna upstairs say, "What in the world?"

And, suddenly, I remembered my nightstand. The thing I hadn't had time to put away that my mom and dad gave me...

Oh damn.

* * *

**Umm, Valdez, what did you leave on your nightstand? IS IT SOME PRINCLEY DEVICE? No? Okay.**

**Like I said before, thought it was longer. I guess I'm just not a long chapter person. Oh well. Paddy, they take me just as long as they take you, just they are short.**

**My chapters are like my sister.**

**STORIES YOU SHOULD READ LIKE NOW.**

**Falling In, by Cockapoo.**

**Ocean Eyes, by Cockapoo.**

**Midnight Eyes, by Cockapoo. (Sequel to OE.)**

**FAKE, by MaydayParade.**

**A Wise Seaweed Plan, by Agent Astro Zombie.**

**The Words I have Don't Say Enough, by PJOHPHGlove (Yes, I shouted out my own story.)**

**Only one of them isn't for PJO. What can I say. I love Percy. I'm not going to tell you which one though. You have to find out.**

**OKAAYYY. This A.N is fixing to be longer than the story. I sobbed when Remus and Tonks died. Moony is my favorite Marauder. Murtagh is a sexy beast. Tamwyn is the heir of Merlin. **

**^ Things about me and books I love.**

**OKAY.**

**Glove Out.**


	6. BlastFromThePastSoConfused

Chapter 5

Secrets and Lies

Reyna.

"What in the world...?" I asked thin air staring at the thing on the table. Okay, it was more than a thing. I'm just not comprehending what I'm seeing.

"Rey!" I heard Leo call, running up the stairs. I didn't answer him. I moved closer to the table.

It was this velvety red fabric, padded on the inside with what seem to be silk. It was obviously stretched over some sort of frame, otherwise how could it hold its shape? The bottom was made from... Gold... And silver... The top had a gold thingy sticking out of it.

All in all, it greatly resembled a crown.

A kings crown.

A freaking crown, on my boyfriends night stand.

"Rey..." He trailed off as he walked in and I turned to face him. I couldn't tell you the look that was on my face. Leo probably could.

He visably cringed. "Look, Reyna, I can explain."

"Explain what? Oh why you have a _freaking crown_ o_n _your nightstand? Not even a fake one! If it was fake, sure I'd understand. Who doesn't want a fake crown? But no. This a real one. Real velvet. Real silk. Real GOLD. Leo Sammy Valdez why in the world do you have a crown just lying on your nightstand?_"_

Leo flinched when I used his full name. Then he took a deep breath and started to explain.

"Rey. It's for the band. My band. The guys got it for me, cause ya know, I'm the "King" of Royalty Undercover." He chuckled. Chuckled and made me feel idiotic.

"Oh, um..." I couldn't say anything. I felt extremely stupid. I couldn't... Wait. The guys got him a gold crown? Fat chance.

"Oh so the guys got you this? This gold and velvet and silk crown?" I asked, a smirk on my face. But what he said next wiped it right off.

"It's fake. Fake everything. The guys don't have enough money to get me a real one. Even if they did, I wouldn't accept it."

I was going to say sorry for exploding on him. I was going to shamefully walk out the door.1 was going to.

But the doorbell rang. And I really want to know who it is.

So, I ran past Leo down the stairs. Piper was just sitting on the couch, reading a fashion magazine. I rolled my eyes and went to the door.

I opened it, and right as I glimpsed two dark heads of hair, and a blonde one, the blonde one tackled me in a hug.

I stumbled before gripping the person for balance. Though, that grip soon turned into a return hug as I realized who it was.

Annabeth Chase. One of my best friends ever, even though she moved. Back to San Fran, where she was born. I still lived in boring old North Carolina.

Annabeth is probably my best friend because she understands my logic. I'm not going to explain more, besides to say that she's super smart. You'll find out in a minute.

"Annabeth!" I exclaimed.

"Reyna! You overly egotistic book thief. It took you like 5 seconds to hug me back. Who else do you know whose blonde and likes hugs?"

I chuckled at her insult. Only Annabeth would think calling someone a book thief is insulting. Which to her it probably is.

"Umm Malcolm..." I said like a smart ass, mentioning her older brother. She stuck her tounge out at me, and waltzed into the house. I looked past her at the two dark headed figures and grinned.

Two of my favorite people in the world. Course, who else would Annie trust to come with her?

"Percy! Nico! Why are you guys here?"

Percy grinned and hugged me. "Leo sent a distress call. Don't exactly remember why. Do you Nico?"

Nico shoved Perce away an hugged me. "Nope." He said popping the 'P'.

"Leo!" We heard Annabeth shout, and then a loud thud. Odds are she tackled him too. We laughed and went to the source of the noise.

Sure enough: Leo was in the ground with Annabeth hugging him fiercely.

Percy and Nico doubled up in laughter at the expression on Leo's face. Part shock, part surprise, and part, GET THIS PERSON OFF OF ME. I tried to hold in my laughter as I pried Annie off of my boyfriend.

Suffice to say, I failed.

Leo looked at the three of us, laughing our butts off, and shook his head. Then, he turned to Annabeth and smiled.

"Oh hey Brain. That was you who tackled me?"

"Shush up, Pinky. You knew it was me the whole time." She retorted. Badly. He grinned and hugged her again.

Maybe I should explain the nicknames. You see, they've apparently known each other forever, and know everything about each other. So, Annabeth knows Leo isn't the brightest crayon on the box, and Leo knows Annabeth is a know it all.

So the nicknames. You know the show Pinky and the Brain? Yeah. They love it. Nicknames.

I love those two.

"What's going on in here..." Piper trailed off as she noticed Nico. He grinned rather evilly, and walked towards her.

"Hey Beauty Queen." He said, an amused smirk on his face. She look rather terrified.

"Di... di Angelo." She stuttered. I watched intrigued. It seemed that Piper was afraid of Nico. I could use this.

Okay, I haven't known her for that long. Maybe an hour. But I can already tell she has a crush on Leo.

And no one takes my man away from me. No matter how annoying he is sometimes. I love the dork and he is mine.

"Oh hey Piper. How nice of you to join us." Percy said. Apparently he knows her too.

"Percy. Annabeth. Reyna. Nico. I need to speak with Leo.

"Alone."

* * *

A/N: So anyone else think that waswall over the place and sucked majorly? Seriously I don't know what's wrong with me today. Reyna would never give up an argument that easily.

PIPER MCLEAN. He has got a girlfriend. You can't be havin super secret convoys with him in private.

I think something's wrong with my brain. This sucks. I hope you'll forgive me.

Okay I shall not torture you much longer with my horribleness. I bid thee farewell till next time.

Glove.

PS! The Best Christmas Pagent Ever is in ONE week. Wish me luck people.


	7. Choices

**A/N: NO IM NOT DEAD. I am alive, thank God. I've just had ALOT of stuff going on, like TWO plays. Writing this took a while, then my inter webs werent working. It killed me that I couldn't update for you guys. I STILL HAVNT GOTTEN PAST 1,000 WORDS :( Its always 800 something. Grr. WELL. Introducing new peeps in here. Hope you enjoy. If you don't, tell me. I'll tell you I don't care. I like it and it's my story, unless its constructive critisism then i will gladly take it.  
OKAY. Stop rambling. ENJOY.**

* * *

Chapter 6.

Leo.

"Leo, can I talk to you for a second? Alone?" Piper said, nervously wringing her hands. But, I knew it was all an act. Piper McLean doesn't get nervous. What is she up to?

I saw Reyna glare at her, but she nodded and left. Piper got some very dirty looks as everyone left, mainly from Nico. As soon as everyone left I turned to Piper, a sneer on my face.

"What do you want, McLean?" I said for the _third_ time today.

"Oh, I just wanted to talk about our... Deal..." She said.

I paled. The Deal. I didn't think she was actually serious. I mean if i thought she was serious, then I would have told Reyna, who would have proceeded to kick her ass.  
If I actually went through qith this Reyna would kill _me. _

But.. If I don't... she'll tell Reyna my secret.

"Which will it be Leo? Your reputation, or the love of your life? And, just to help your decision along..." Piper stepped closer and put her arms around my neck. I tried to back away, but her grip is like iron.

I tried as hard as I could, but she still wouldn't let go.

Right as I heard someone in the other room shout, "Paddy! Moony!", she kissed me.

Kissing Piper was probably one of the worst experiances in my life. I do not know how she ever got a boyfriend, let alone one she kept for as long as she had them, when she was this bad of a kisser.

This horrible experiance went on for about a minute before she pulled back and said, "Well Leo?"

I glared at her, but then I smiled.

"Screw you, Piper." I spat in her face, and walked into the living room.

_***GLOVEBREAKKK***_

Reyna.

What is taking them so long? I thought as Leo and Piper talked in the kitchen. I finally decided I couldn't take it anymore, when someone knocked on the door. Nico proceeded to answer it.

"Paddy? Moony? No way!" he exclaimed. I looked excitedly at the doorway, and saw two very farmilliar figures.

One, was a tall girl, with long, curly, firey red hair, blue-grey eyes, and an purse slung across her body with a book peeking out of the top. The other, a girl with wavy, long, black hair, tawny eyes, and was super-short. At least, compared to the other girl.

In short they were my cousins.

Annaliese and Molly Reynolds. Annaliese is the short one, Molly the tall one. Their heights have always been a bit of a joke between us. See, Molly is fifteen, and Annaliese is eighteen. Molly is like, five inches taller. Fromn the height, to the hair, to the eyes, you'd never believe they were sisters, unless you knew them really well.

Sometimes, they don't believe it either.

I was knocked out of my revreive as Nico swept Annaliese into his arms, lifting her small frame off the floor, and planting a firm kiss on her lips.

Oh. Did I mention she's dating Nico? Six months now. Holy Moley, right? That's quite a long time.

Molly rolled her eyes at her sister, and smiled at me. "Hey Reyna. Where's Leo?"

I might've, just a little, bragged about Leo to Molly. Okay, quite a bit. I was about to tell her, when the kitchen door banged open, and Piper stormed out. Leo came out behind her, chuckling slightly. I looked at Piper. confused, as she gathered up her bag, glared at Leo, and proceeded to slam the door.

"Umm... Ohkaayyy..." Molly said. leo started laughing harder. We all just looked at him. Then, he looked at me, and his laughing calmed a bit.

"Rey. You might want to go catch Piper..." He said nervously. I looked at him curiously.

"Why?" I asked, confused. He was rubbing his neck, a gesture that made me know he was nervous, and glanced at the floor. I continued staring at him till he answered me.

"She... She uhh... She tried to convince me to break up with you, and then she... um, she kissed me."

I looked at Leo. Then, I spun towards the door, yanked it open, and sprinted after the figure in the distance.

***GLOVEBREAK***

Nobody's POV (See what I did there? Im so clever.)

"Well." Molly said. Everyone turned their attention to her, after watching Reyna sprint after Piper.

"What?" Annaliese and Annabeth asked at the same time. We laughed and Percy said, "Well, it seems as both Annas think alike."

Just to prove his point, they both stuck their tounges out at him, but Annabeth puncuated it by punching him in the arm.

Again, everyone laughed while Percy pouted. "What did you say, Molly?" Nico said through his laughs.

"I said, or was going to say at least, was well, I guess there goes the surprise party. Try again tomorrow?"

* * *

**Another A/N: PIPER YOU SLUT. **

**Sorry. It needed to be said. BUT NOW REYNA'S JUST KICK HER (AT SYMBOL DOLLAR SIGN DOLLAR SIGN) LOL. ;)**

**Annaliese and Molly. Based off real people. GUESS WHO? THATS RIGHT! Cockapoo and Me. Shes Paddy and I'm Moony. **

**I UPDATED. Love me right?**

**Okay no more to say, just go read awesome stories, and all that stuff.**

**OH for all of you waiting for the IMY and PAC sequels, IMY one is surprisingly hard to write, and I am posting the first chapter of the PAC one when I'm finished with this. It's called KEEP FAITH so be on the look out, when I finish with this. I LOVE YOU GUYS.**

**KTHNXBAI.**

**Glovey**


	8. Well well well

**Short, but I like it. I hope you do too. Apology A/N at the bottom. Do not read the first paragraph if you don't want to listen to me apologize.**

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Reyna.

"Piper McLean!" I shouted. Piper turned around, saw who it was, and broke into a run.

I smirked. Did she really think she could out run _me?_ I am the fastest on the schools track team. My time on the mile is five minutes. She has no chance. No chance in hell.

Sure enough, I soon caught up to her, grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"What the actual hell, McLean?" I oh so calmly, asked. Note the sarcasm.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Reyna." She said sweetly.

She sickens me.

"You know very well what I am talking about. You. Kissing, _my boyfriend._ About ten minutes ago. Recall?"

Piper smirked. "Well, I justed wanted to show him how much better he could do, that's all."

And that's when I slapped her.

Piper gasped as my hand came in contact with her cheek. A beautifully satisfying red hand print was already blooming.

"How.. how.. how _dare_ you! You slapped me, you little..." She paused like she was trying to figure what to call me. "You little bitch! Why is the world would you do that?" i looked at her incredulously. Why did I slap her? Really? Is she really that dense? I asked her so and she scoffed.

"No, of course not." Great comeback there, I thought. "You just had no reason to slap me."

"_No reason? _You kissed my boyfriend for gods sake!" I shouted. She got that smirk back on her face. If she didn't stop, I was going to slap her again. And judging from the handprint I'd left, she probably didn't want that.

She doesn't appear to be responding anytime soon, so I decided to shout some more.

"How would you feel if you had a boyfriend, not that you ever will, a horrendous hag like you, had another girl kiss him, on your birthday non the less? And then you have to chase down the girl who did it, because she, cowardly, ran away. So, yes. I slapped you. You deserved it. And if you don't stop that goddammed _smirking _I will slap you again. Promise."

She stopped smirking, Lucky for her. But, I still might slap her.

"For your information," Piper started in a super condesending tone of voice, "I have had numerous boyfriends, thank you very much."

That was all she got from that?

"Past tense." I smirked. "Had. And the plurl, _boyfriends, _indicating you have had many, presumably in the past year, make syou a whore. So, basically, you called yourself a whore. Fantastic."

Now she looked offended.

Perfect.

"The Mighty Piper McLean! haver of many boyfriends! Too bad you've never been able to keep one." I was full on grinning now, while she sputtered for an answer.

"I.. I always broke up with them!" She looked triumphant. Not helping your case, girlie.

"A whore, _and _a bitch. Whatever you'd like to classify that as, McLean."

Okay, now for all those girl out there who have had multiple boyfriends, let me tell you this: You, are not a whore. Piper is, because the only thing she ever wants from a guy is in his pants. So, as long as you're not like that, you're not a whore in my book.

Anyways, back to the fight. Ish, thing.

Piper was just standing there, stock still, a look of pure unadulterated anger growing on her face.

I feel like I am being very diligent with my insults. They just keep coming.

"What's the matter, McLean?"

And then... Piper McLean punched me in the face. She punched me in the face. Punched me. In the face. Punched, _me in the face._

So I sucker punched her.

Her reaction. Perfection. She doubled over, clutching her stomach, gasping. Because, you know, she's a total wimp.

Okay, that was bitchy, and mean. Most people would do that. Except that guy Chuck in that book Paper Towns. His abs feel like a textbook against your fist.

But, in all honesty, I really didn't punch her that hard. I didn't want to accidently break something, my fist, by punching her extremely hard.

Piper had her hands on her knees, gasping. "Please... stop," She gasped out, like I'd just beaten the crap out of her. I hit her twice. "I'm.. I'm so sorry." She said, between gasps. I bent over and put my head next to hers.

"Just never touch my boyfriend again."

I straightended, and began walking back towards Leo's house.

I imagined Leo's face when I tell him, and laugh out loud. This is going to be entertaining.

* * *

**GUUIIISSSEEEEE. IM SO EXTREMELY SORRY I AM SUCH A BITCH AND DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER. The last time I updated was before Christmas (Thank you for those who pointed that out.) I just had major writer block, and you know... if you don't just stop, and not write for a little while, you become repetitive. You just feel like you're writing the same thing over and over. So, I took a break. Sorry.**

**So hey :) Long time no see. So I've been thinking. Would any of you super faithful readers like a name? So I can stop saying super faithful readers? Like, Gloveians or something? I think that would be fun. If you want to, just drop me a review, or PM to let me know what you think. **

**In other news. I have to take Physical Science. Ewwy. Its gross. Also, i don't think people in that class like me. Someone wrote slut in my textbook. When I saw it i was like.. "hey. Mean." then, "Pfft. Thats the best they could come up with? Real creative."**

**I'm also in art. I have a sketch book and everything. It fantastic. Now all my drawings aren't on lined paper. I've posted a few on Tumblr. my URL is glove23. I'd love if I could follow any of you guys. **

**Well, I should go.**

**Yours in demigodishness, and all that.**

**Glove.**


	9. Excuse Me?

**_Come at me with torches and pitchforks, I totally deserve it. I have no excuse but laziness for this one. i am sorry, and I have already started on the next chapter so i hope it will be up faster. I just don't know. But enjoy, perferably kill me after I finish the story._**

* * *

Eight!

Leo ;)

We were sitting on the couch when she walked in, a huge red mark on her cheek. "Rey!" I gasped, jumping up to meet her. "What happened?" I took her face in my hands. She grinned.

"Oh, well... I might've just punched Piper... What do I mean might've. I _so_ just punched Piper. In the face." Her grin widening.

I looked at her, my fear growning and abating at the same time. Oddly enough, it was the same fear. That Piper had told her about me. About my title. But obviously, she didn't because shes not punching_ me _in the face. But, then again, she may just be waiting till the others leave to rip me a new one.

I really like the fact that Reyna beat Piper up. Is that bad? Does that make me a bad person?

"Did she happen to... Uh.. Tell you anything?" I asked her nervously. She gave me this look, and I thought I was a goner. But she just said, "Piper said alot of things. Things I'd rather not get into. Anyways, I ran off before you guys could tell me why you all decided to visit on the same day. Without planning it huh?" She looked at Annaliese and Molly, Percy, and Annabeth, and Nico. They all exchanged looks.

"Oh, we just dropped in to say hey! How could we resist?" Molly laughed, and elbowed Annaliese who elbowed Nico, who elbowed Annabeth, who elbowed Percy, who shouted "OW!"

Reyna raised an eyebrow scepticly. I was slowly backing away, not wanting to be in the center of the crossfire, but Reyna grabbed my arm.

Reyna hates parties. But, you know, everyone deserves an 18th birthday party.

So, naturally, we planned one.

She is not going to be happy.

"Molly? Annaliese? What aren't you telling me?" Reyna demanded.

"Um, hey, Reyna! I have something I really need to tell you. Like really with 6 L's. In private. Well, not in front of the boys. Moons, Pads, come on." Annabeth said, taking Reyna by the arm and physically dragging her upstairs.

As soon as they were gone, I collapsed onto the couch, and dropped my head into my hands. 'Guys, how the hell am I going to tell her?" I groaned. "About the party?" Percy said. "Because, she probably won't care all that much dude." I heard a _smack _and a startled "Ouch!" and looked up to see Percy rubbing the back of his head and Nico looking at him like he was stupid. Which he wasn't but acted like.

"He means about his princelyness, you idiot."

Percy stuck his tounge out at Nico, but he just rolled his eyes, and looked at me.

"Personally, dude, I think you should have told her already." I gave him a look, but he plowed through. "I mean, you've basically made her fall in love with someone that isn't the real you. Sure, you have the same personality and face and all that, but its still not you. You're living a lie." My face fell, and Percy took pity on me and said, "Obviously, since you haven't told her yet, you should, like, take her to a fancy resturaunt so she can't seriously explode on you."

I sighed. "I wish that would work, but Reyna isn't embarressed of anything. So thats out."

Percy looked thoughtful. "Hmm. Maybe you should just be straight up about it. Like 'Reyna, I am the Crown Prince of a really small island country that just about no one knows about, and didn't tell you because i was afraid you'd look at me differently."

"Excuse me? Perseus Jackson, what did you just say?" A voice said from the hallway. Reyna came out as Percy scrabbled for an answer.

"Um... I like Pizza John? Peter van Houten is a dick? Celery is for communists?"

Reyna looked shocked, annoyed and confused. "One, how the hell is celery for communists? And two, Leo?"

She looked at me, and I froze. Well even more so than normal.

"Leo, you're a prince?"

* * *

_**How many of you are NERDFIGHTERS? Because, Communist Celery. Just... yes. Also, it took me five minutes to decided where to end this chapter. To continue, or end here. The beginning of the next one is breaking my heart though, seriously. It's probably going to be shorter than this *SOBS* because i just want to get it up and let you all get my feels.**_

_**Also, Tumblr, anyone? The most fantastic invention ever. Also, Supernatural. Gah. Love.**_

_**I MADE LEOS FULL NAME LONG LIKE A PRINCES SHOULD BE AND IM FINDING IT REALLY HILARIOUS BECAUSE ITS SO NOT LEO. God, I'm sobbing.**_

_**Leave me hate in the reviews, or on my Tumblr, which my URL is glove23. feel free to spam me with hate, isosososososososodeserveitgu ysyouhavenoideailoveyouthoug hsopleasedontbashmetoohardca usethenilldieandwouldntbeabl etofinishsopleaseifyouareeve nreadingthisloveme**_

_**Peace, Love, Voldy and His Whorecruxes, SNAAKKKKE IM A SNAKKKEE WHERE'D MY ARMS GO, JUST KIDDING IM A SNAAKKE.**_

_**Glove ;)**_


End file.
